Could be the One
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: She and Kakarot were sent to earth before their home was destroyed. They were separated. Kakarot was taken in by a man that he would call Grandpa, Kagome was taken in by a loving couple that thought they would never be blessed w/ a child. Though Kagome was content with her life she knew there would come a time when she would have to tell her friends and family what she was and why.
1. Chapter 1

**Could be the One**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball they both belong to their amazing owners and creators! Though I don't own the characters I do own the idea of this story and would appreciate if you didn't copy this and post it somewhere else!**_

**Summary: **_**She and Kakarot were sent to earth before their home was destroyed. They were separated. Kakarot was taken in by a man that he would call Grandpa, Kagome was taken in by a loving couple that thought they would never be blessed w/ a child. Though Kagome was content w/ her life she knew one day she would have to tell her friends and family what she was and why she was sent to earth.**_

_**She is the only one left. Can they save their race from extension?**_

**ENJOY**

In a small circular spaceship a small saiyan girl watched as her fellow comrades and home were blow to pieces. Though she was nothing more then an infant she still understood what was happening and tears began to flow freely from her bright cerulean steal blue eyes.

The child's sadness and tears soon turned to anger as she caught a glance of the being that had done such a thing to her home and people. A pale lavender blue and purple skinned alien…

_Frieza…_

The name rang out through the small saiyan girl's mind. Her eyes narrowed at the laughing being that watched planet Vegeta explode. She knew that name to be the name of her _leader;_ the one who was sending her to Earth along with another saiyan, who had been sent three years earlier, to destroy it.

With a deep throaty growl leaving the little saiyan infant, her space ship continued on it's coerce for Earth turning so she could no longer see what was happening.

Days, weeks, go by and within little less then a month the small circular spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere looking much like a shooting star as it shoat across the night sky before crashing into the ground creating a crater where it had landed: a large circular pit ten times bigger then the spaceship that had created it.

In a campsite not even ten feet away a couple sat startled from the crash that had happened before their very eyes. They slowly walked to the crater clinging to each other in horror at the sight of the spaceship that lay at the bottom of the crater.

The two humans cried out in fear as the space pod opened with a loud release of air.

"Stay behind me," The male told his wife, his voice trembling as he stepped before his wife. They slowly approach the foreign object, stopping just before the door. The woman peers around her husband to glance inside the small circular spaceship.

Inside rest a small infant girl. She had wavy ebony locks and a white dress on her small infant form. She lay there not moving or making a sound, and with her pale skin she looked more like a corpse then a living child.

The woman gave a cry as she raced pass her husband to grab the baby girl within the spaceship. She pulls the slumbering infant to her chest and as she looked down at groggy cerulean steal blue eyes she feel in love with the child.

"What beautiful eyes you have," she cooed to the infant as she softly rocked the child back to sleep. She did not quiet understand why she had gone to the abandoned child but it might have to do with her longing for a child. Her and her husband had been trying to have a child for years now.

"What are you doing Ume!" the male cried fearfully at his wife as she held the child, his eyes were wide at the almost black monkey tail that was attached to the infant.

Ume acted as if she had not heard her husband as she stroked the child's back before stroking her tail. "Is that a tail?" she asked the girl sweetly.

The infant girl gave a giggle gently tugging on the woman's shoulder length dark brown hair. The woman laughed along while tickling the girl's belly.

"Ume what are you doing!?" her husband cried going to grab the tailed child from his wife.

"Don't you dare Junsui!" Ume cried turning away from her husband as she held the child protectively to her chest.

Junsui gave a huff of defeat as he ran a hand through his dark hair while he step closer to his wife to get a better look at the child she held to her chest. When brown eyes meet blue the deal was sealed. With a sweet smile he raises his hand to gently stroke the girl's head; his hand running through her ebony locks.

"What are we going to do?" He asks Ume while smiling at the infant. He knew how much his wife wanted a baby in truth so did he. He could not explain it but when he looked into her cerulean steal blue eyes he had felt drawn to her wanting nothing more then to protect and raise her.

Ume's eyes fill with glee as a brilliant white smile pulled at her lips. "Thank you," She said softly to Junsui with tears brimming, her warm chestnut brown eyes.

Junsui only smiled as he pulled both his wife and new child to him, holding them to him in a protective and loving embrace. "What are we going to call her?" he asked kissing Ume's head.

Ume gave a sweet smile as she looked to the front of the infants white dress that covered her form. Sown on the top, over where the child's heart was, was the soft pink cursive letters of the name _Kagome_. "Kagome," Ume said softly leaning to happily place a kiss on her new baby's forehead before leaning more into her husband.

As Kagome's blue eyes drooped close she made a promise to herself; she would not destroy Earth.

~o.O~O.o~

Years passed and the baby became a young girl, growing up on her adoptive mother and father's shine. Kagome was a loving and mature child. Though there were times when she would forget that she was far stronger then the human couple that had adopted her. She was a very mature child, not very emotional with a large apatite.

She was withdrawn not making friends easily like the other children her age, but she managed; making a few friends that were _similar_ to her; stronger then the humans around them. The first friend she had made was Miroku a lavender eyed boy who was the son of a priest that came to the shrine quit often. Then she met Shippo: a caring and playful fox _youkai_. That was also about the time she became friends with Sesshomaru a somewhat emotionally indifferent inu _youkai_ and then she made friends with his younger brother Inuyasha; a _hanyou_, along with his friend Koga; a wolf _youkai_. She then meets Sango; a very strong human girl and Kirara; a somewhat lazy fire neko youkai.

The years continued to pass and the young girl became a young lady. She took many fighting classes, it being part of her nature to train and become stronger; this is where it helped to have _youkai_ friends. She was a born fighter becoming stronger and stronger till she was stronger then them all even Sesshomaru but he did not pout like Inuyasha and Koga about having a girl kick their ass he respected her strength and continued to train. Though she knew their secrets she did not risk telling her friends what she was and why she was on earth –they just thought she was a monkey _youkai_–. She was trained in all types of fighting from weapons, to Taijutsu, to spiritual powers like; _reiki (holy energy) _and _Akuma no enerugi (demon energy)_.

Though Kagome was an excellent fighter she was also an excellent student with the highest scores along side Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Kirara. She was also a great big sister to her little _brother_ Sota; a kind boy who wore his emotions on his sleeve and adored his big _sister_ though he'd never tell her, that he thought she was awesome.

Time passes and the young lady became a young woman. Though Kagome was content with her life she knew there would come a time when she would have to tell her friends and family what she was and why she was sent to Earth all those years ago.

Kagome is twenty now and was going to collage at a university far from her family and friends.

~o.O.O.o~

It was a cold morning when Kagome woke gasping for breath. Sweat covered her body causing her clothes and bed sheets to cling to her body as it trembled; the effects of the dream/vision still lingering in her mind. She stared blankly at her comforter as she took in the images.

After a long moment her blue steal eyes cleared and her body relaxed. Releasing a shaky breath Kagome looked to her window where the early morning light leaked into her room.

"Soon," she said softly to herself as her eyes hardened and her hold on her blankets tightened. "Soon," she repeated in a growl before rising from her bed and moving to her dresser.

The room was plan and boring; neither pictures nor paint covered the walls of the small square room. There was a dark dresser against the wall next to the door with a few items on it; some pictures full of smiling faces as will as a set of keys and an odd remote.

One of the pictures was of Kagome along her brother and parents smiling underneath the large tree that grew on the shrine on a hot summer day. They were all wearing traditional clothing. Kagome wore a forest red kimono with a white sash as pink blossoms rested on the shoulders on it and on the bottom of the sleeves. Souta who was two in the picture was holding her hand as he wore a green haori with a white one underneath and gray hakama. Her adoptive mother and father, being taller at the time, stood behind them her father's hand on her shoulder while he had her mother close to him. Off to the side was her adoptive grandpa wearing a white haori and grey hakama.

The other one was a picture of her and her friends.

~Kagome was winking at the camera with a playful grin, she was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt; her right arm was wrapped around a surprised Sesshomaru as she brought him closer to her. He was wearing a pale blue button up with a white shirt underneath his golden eyes were wide and his hair was black; he looked human. Her other arm was wrapped around the neck of a grinning Shippo his grin was huge while his eyes were closed; his short red hair was wild as he wore a forest green shirt.

In the background was Sango, she was blushing as she glared half-hearted at Miroku who looked happy and in pain with a bright handprint on his left cheek. Sango had her brown hair in a high ponytail while on her curved form was a long long-sleeved shirt and faded skinny jeans that clung to her long legs wore a long-sleeved red shirt. Miroku wore a black shirt, blue jeans and dark blue beaded necklace around his neck as he sat on the ground rubbing his neck.

Farther away were Inuyasha and Kouga they were holding their stomach laughing at Miroku stupidity. Inuyasha had short black hair that went to his shoulders; his eyes were a honey gold as he wore a red t-shirt and black jeans. Kouga, who was right next to him, wore a brown shirt with dark wash jeans.

Leaning against a tree was Kirara, her yellow blonde hair in a sloppy bun as she read a book while she wore a black skirt with a white button up shirt with a black tie.~

Kagome paused looking at the pictures with sad blue eyes and a small smile. She then moved to the closet that was not that far; built into the wall next to the dresser. She opened it to see many clothes hanging on different brightly colored hangers. Kagome gave a huff as she reached over and pushes them over to reveal some faded, tattered clothing. She looked at them fondly like she had many time before reminiscing of all the times she had worn them and how many journeys she had been on in them.

With a sigh she grabbed a pair of tattered jeans along with a short sleeved black shirt with a pair of black converse. Once she was dressed she moved to look at herself in her mirror that hung on the back of her door. She grabbed a hair tie and used it to put her black curls in a ponytail leaving her bangs to fall just above her bright blue eyes.

She looked herself over quickly before opening the door and walking out. She walked down the stares to the front door not bothering to acknowledge her roommates before leaving.

She did not bother to get in the car instead she gathered her _ki_ and began to hover before she was off like a rocket. If her vision was correct a saiyan would be arriving on earth and she could not bear the thought of one of Frieza's men being anywhere near her home or loved ones. She needed to train classes could wait…

~o.O~O.o~

It was a warm summer day as Kagome enjoyed soaring over the ocean. She smiled when she lowered her hand to let it graze the water bellow her. She then gave a small laugh as dolphins began to jump into the air in a sparkling mist of water.

After flying a great distance Kagome saw an island. The island was small with only a lone palm-tree and a yellow two-story house. If there was every a hurricane it wouldn't take much to wash the few things on the island away. A tingling sensation, that stared at the nape of her neck and ended at the tip of her tail, it told her that a powerful being was on the island and that another far powerful one was entering earth's atmosphere.

Growling inwardly she came to hover above the island. Pulling her _ki_ inward hiding it along with her aura and life force so she could take time to study those bellow her without them trying to fight her. She needed to make sure there was a chance to beat one of Frieza's minions.

There were six life forces, five of them being human or human-like. They all had different aura's all of them radiating some form of kindness and goodness that rested in their heart, together it was a rainbow of color.

The first she noticed to be the turtle hermit, he had been the strongest human of his time but now he was nothing but an old man, and martial arts master. He had no hair atop is head but instead had facial hair that was now white from all his years of being alive. On his back was his shell that marked him as the turtle hermit, in his hand was an old staff while he wore a baggy shirt and shorts on his scrawny figure while his eyes were covered by red rimmed sunglasses. His _ki_ signal was greater then three of the six beings but lesser then the other three of the six. Next to him was a bug-eyed incanted turtle.

Next to him was a sort male, he was bald with six dots tattooed on his forehead saying he was once a monk. His small but muscular body was clad in an orange fighting uniform with the turtle hermits mark on the make saying that was the one that trained him. On his feet were blue fighting shoes with matching wrist bands and belt around his waist. His _ki_ was slightly stronger then the hermit but he did have a chance against Frieza's minion.

There was one female and was the weakest compared to all of them that including the turtle. She was of petite build, with normal sized breasts that were covered by a blue halter top that was bluer then her hair, over the top she wore a bright white suite coat along with matching shorts that stopped six inches above the knee. She remembered reading about this girl in her technology class, her name was Bulma Brief; she was the heir to the Capsule Corporation. For what she lacked in energy she made up with in brains, from what she read this girl was a genius.

Across from the four were two individuals. One was powerful while the other had hidden power as well as potential.

The one that had power was taller then all the others and most likely herself. His body was clearly well built and was clad in the same orange uniform as the has-been monk but he wore a dark blue shirt under it that matched his fighting boots, wrist bands and sash that was tied around his waist. His hair was black and wild; its natural spikes defining gravity as it went every which way. He was saiyan, she could tell from his life signal, which meant he was Kakarot.

Kagome silently cursed herself. Being a saiyan female was absolutely the worst thing ever. It was in her DNA to be attracted to the strongest male, it had been the reason behind her attraction to Sesshomaru. Forcing down the desire she once more studied them.

Holding onto Kakarot's pant leg was a small boy. The boy was small looking no older then four or three. What was interesting and disappointing at the same time was the boy's tail that was tightly wrapped around Kakarot's leg. Many saiyan children acted that way with their parents, it helped comfort the child while also making sure they stayed close to their parent.

'_So Kakarot is mated,'_ the saiyan within Kagome was a little disappointed that the other saiyan was taken. Many saiyan females were only created to breed; it was hardwired into the female's DNA to search for a strong mate to breed strong babies.

A jolt then ran up Kagome's spin causing her body to stiffen and automatically her tail came to wrap around her waist. Images from her dream flashed through her mind, this is way she had trained to hard she couldn't let Kakarot die. She didn't know why she had had these visions but they told her to protect not only her home but Kakarot as well as the child.

She rushed to the island, landing a fare distance away from the group. She tried to look relax but truth was she was on edge, her tail wrapping tighter around her in some form of comfort. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she refused to look at them as she felt their eyes burn into her, instead she chose to watch towards the horizon were her enemy was coming from.

"If I were you I'd get ready to fight," She all but growled.

~o.O~O.o~

Goku jumped when he felt the presence of someone else. He looked over with everyone else only to look at the person with wide eyes. "If I were you I'd get ready to fight," She growled but her voice was bell-like at the same time.

She wasn't looking at them but at the horizon. Her lean but lightly built body looked to be relaxed but a trained warrior used to battle he could tell she was on edge. Even though she wasn't looking at them he could see that her eyes were the color of blue but in a way they resembled the gleam of a sword, they were sharp and harden like many warriors he had seem. Her long hair resembled a ravens' wing cascading down to her round rear. Her skin was pale but had a natural glow to it that could only come from being outside a lot. On her slender form she wore a short sleeved black shirt with a small v-neck, the shirt hugged her showing off her slightly large breast, her faded jeans fit her perfectly hugging her curves while showing off the flare of her hips and her long legs.

Goku wasn't as naïve as everyone thought him to be, he knew plenty the opposite sex and he knew how to perform in the more passionate battle that went on in the bedroom. Looking at the female he could fight the desire that he felt as he felt her power rub up against his own. He could hear a growl within his head while images of more her withering under him entered his mind. He had felt the presence of this being in his head before but he had never told anyone, the being was darker more sex driven and battle crazed then he was. Looking at both Kuririn and Kame-Sen'nin he could tell they were having impure thoughts just like the beast that was lived within his mind.

But what he saw next left him speechless and the beast in him to howl triumphantly while becoming more unstable. There behind her was a deep black tail, one like his son's and the one he use to have.

Before he could point it out aloud she spoke.

Her tail that had been around her waist yet a little relax, stiffen before it wrapped around her waist to where it looked that it was painful as she moved to a more defensive stance. "He's here," she growled.

"Ah it seems I have found both of you what luck," A deep voice stated with a smile in his voice, a loud chuckle soon followed those words.

~*o*~*o*~

_**wolfYLady: I came across this story in my documents today and thought "Hey why not!" so here I am posting it and hoping you beautiful readers enjoyed it!**_

_**I don't care if you favorite or follow **__**JUST REVIEW!**_

Ki means energy.

Chi means energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Could be the One**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball they both belong to their amazing owners and creators! Though I don't own the characters I do own the idea of this story and would appreciate if you didn't copy this and post it somewhere else!**_

**Summary: **_**She and Kakarot were sent to earth before their home was destroyed. They were separated. Kakarot was taken in by a man that he would call Grandpa, Kagome was taken in by a loving couple that thought they would never be blessed w/ a child. Though Kagome was content w/ her life she knew one day she would have to tell her friends and family what she was and why she was sent to earth.**_

_**She is the only one left. Can they save their race from extension?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The beast within Goku's head growled when the unknown male eyes the woman that was still just as much a mystery as the male. There was a scent in the air that dripped off the male intertwining with his already decaying meat and bloody scent. It was then that the beast spoke for the first time. _**'She is our female! We saw her first!' **_its voice was animalistic as it growled at him.

He was so confused but pushed the beast aside. The male was taller them him by at least half a foot and what he was wearing was just plain weird, he wore black and bronze armor with white trimming, the armor seemed to only cover the his torso and more sensitive parts while leaving his legs and arms bare. On his upper left thigh and arm were red bands that wrapped tightly around the muscle while he wore armor on his forearm that matched his main armor as well as the boots on his feet. But what was stranger was his hair it reminded him of a porcupine the way it covered his back while it was spiked in different places. The weirdest thing was the thing he wore over his left eye, it was green going back to something white that cover his ear.

Goku could tell he was stronger then he was and he didn't like it, the feel of his power rubbing up against him made him shake and he didn't like it.

"My, my…all grown up, are we? Still…" as he said it he looked hungry at the female with her dark, almost black, gray eyes.

The female growled baring her white teeth, her canine's looking more like fangs then teeth. The smell that wrapped around the male seemed to increases but at the female growling at him it made the beast purr. _**'She has rejected him…she will be ours,'**_ it purred happily before growling at the male. _**'He dare lust after what is ours…He will pay.' **_ Goku was so confused he didn't understand what this beast meant he didn't even know the thing could talk till now.

Then he looked to him.

"I'd know you anywhere…Kakarot. You look…Just like our father," he said in his deep voice a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Huh?!" Goku was confused who was he talking to?

"Wha…Wha's he talkin' about? And who is he?" Kuririn asked in a whisper.

He once more looked to the female but this time he walked towards her stopping just a few feet away. It made the beast within Goku growl and yell at him to get the "bastard" away from "their" female. He didn't understand the possessiveness that suddenly surged through him.

"And you must be Kagome," he stated his dark eyes growing with hunger as his eyes travelled over her body. "My, my," he seemed pleaded. "You'll make a wonderful breeder,"

The woman Goku now thought to be Kagome snarled her hands were in fists at her side. "Fuck you! How could you follow Frieza after what he did!" she snarled. "I'd rather die then let you touch me with your filthy hands,"

"Watch it bitch, you just might get your wish if you don't control that mouth of yours, then again I could always put that mouth of your to work," He wore an evil smirk as he wiggled his eye brow.

Kagome snarled her fangs seeming to grow larger, spilling over her peddle pink lips. "Fuck you," she growled the sweetness gone from her voice being replaced by a more animalistic one.

"Watch it, I just make take you here," he told her making her once more growl. Once more the mysterious male turned his attention to Goku dismissing Kagome which seemed to make her angry.

"Has something on this world _distracted_you, Kakarot? Your _duty_ was to _exterminate_this species! What game have you been playing at?" he asked his eyes set on Goku while his arms were crossed over his chest as he stood in a relaxed stance.

That's when Kuririn mindlessly approached the male. He walked towards him as he talked, his hands making a shooing motion. "Look pal…I don't know who you are but…_**Go home**_! Scram! Shoo!" he was just casually walking towards him not even having checked to see how strong he was. "The last thing we need is drunks like _you_ hangin' around the place." He was ring in front of him still shooing him away.

"Kuririn!" Goku cried out to his friend. "Don't get any-" before he could warn his friend of the danger he was in, the male attacked but he didn't seem to have moved as he sent Kuririn flying towards the house. Before he could race to save his friend Kagome raced in and catch him in her arms but the force still sent them backwards as her feet dug into the ground to try and stop them but they still ran into the house but barely.

Goku turned to the male that had dare hurt his best friend but for a reason unknown to him he was also angry at what had happened to the girl as she saved Kuririn. Rage burned his veins as he looked to the apposing male with all intentions of killing him for harming what was his. "Why-y- you…!"

That's when he saw it, it left his almost speechless.

There wiggling back and forth was a dark brown tail. A smirk was on the man's face.

"A-a tail?!" he gasped his eyes wide.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome black out as she crashed into the house but it was only for a moment as she once more opened her eyes to see what was going on. Looking down she saw the small bald use-to-be monk blushing and trying to avoid looking at her.

Looking down she still had him in her arms and noticed how she caught him, his face had landed on her breasts when she caught him. She nearly blushed to but pushed it aside as pushed him off her and out of the hole they had created when they crashed into the house. She had seen that if he had it the house he would have crashed all the way through.

Getting out of the hole she brushed the debris off, not really paying attention for what the saiyan had to say.

"Thank you," The has-been monk told her red staining his checks as he looked at the ground.

"No problem," she smiled to the shorter yet older male. It was funny how bashful he was he wouldn't even look her in the eye, his face was practically the same color as a tomato, it almost made her laugh see that she had ended up in more embarrassing positions when fighting when she was younger.

"Kuririn are you okay?" the male asked, true concern for his friend not only in his eyes but in his voice.

"Y-Yeah…" he told him with a nod, his eyes going over to her. "Thanks to her,"

"Be careful Goku…He's not human," the short man warned.

Kagome actually started to laugh. "Neither is Kakarot or myself," she laughed. "We're aliens as you humans would call us. We are Saiyan warriors…the most powerful race in the universe…we were anyways, now the survivors are nothing but Frieza's _dogs_," she spat the last part at the saiyan male causing him to growl at her. It made her smirk at being able to get under his skin, it served the _dog_ right. That's when she felt everyone's eyes burning into for the second time to day, she didn't like it she never liked having the attention on herself.

"Don't you understand?! Your no earthling, you are saiyan and I am Raditz your older brother!" He yelled angrily wanting to make his point as he looked at Kakarot with heated eyes.

"N-No! It can't be!" the old man gasped along with the others that were around.

"_G-G-Goku has a brother_!?" the short man asked as if scared that he would be wrong.

"And he's…an alien?!…No way!" the young heiress seemed confused as she stood eyed on shaky legs.

Kagome looked to Kakarot. He was shaking his head back and forth as if it would make the information untrue she was surprised to hear him denying what they were. _**"YOU LIAR!" **_he yelled. "Take it back!"

That's when the short guy asked the million dollar question. "If Goku's an alien, then why's he here?!"

Raditz laughed. "You may be sorry you asked, but the answer is a simple one. We are a warrior race…an entrepreneurial one! We locate hospitable planets and sell them to other races looking for living space. But, to make those worlds suitable to their future residents, first we must **exterminate** the native in habitants!" Kagome quickly came to the conclusion that the ape liked to hear himself talk. "When a saiyan warrior is fully grown, he is assigned to the most difficult worlds; those with the most powerful natives. But first we must have years of practice. So even as little children, we are, inn time, sent to depopulate the _weaker_ worlds," he took a short breath as he continued.

"Worlds like this one! It's a lucky thing this world has a moon… You'd have wiped out all these vermin within the space of a few years," Kagome growled at him calling her loved ones vermin, if anyone was vermin it was him. **"If you hadn't hit your soft head!"** he yelled.

"If…If this is _true_…Th-Then all this things, they…they make Piccolo look like the boy next door!" The has-been monk shuttered.

"Wait a minute…" Goku looked a bit confused, angry and a little fearful but when she saw guilt she knew what happened. It had happened to her once, she had been up far passed her bedtime and looking at the moon she had changed and accidently killed someone, she didn't mean to it still haunted her but it made it a little easier to deal with it knowing that he had killed a lot of other people. "Why is it "lucky" that earth has a moon?" He asked though it seemed he already knew why and that he had asked in hopes of being wrong.

"Is your brain that badly damaged?!" a smirk pulled at Raditz's lips as his eyes darkened with bloodlust. "Only when a moon shows its full face do we saiyans show our true power!" He looked to be remembering everyone he had killed as the bloodlust continued to darken his already dark eyes.

Everyone seemed to know what he was talking about as their fear scented the air.

But Kakarot stayed the same, maybe she was wrong maybe he didn't understand what Raditz was talking about, or maybe he was in denial? "I've no idea what you're talking about,"

"That's because-" Raditz seem surprised. "Your tail…! Tell me what happened to your tail?!" he demanded. A saiyans tail was significant to a saiyan; the tail was a sign of their warrior heritage and to have it cut off in battle was a disgraceful not only for the saiyan but an insult to the family. Though a tail was the weakest point of a saiyan to have it cut off meant you were weak as we as your family.

"It was cut off a long time ago, why's it matter?" He told Raditz with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"You fool how could, you let that happen?! Do you even Know what you've done?!" he growled his fist shaking from the force of his anger. Goku looked confused as he continued. "That's how you've been fitting in so well with these miserable humans,"

Kagome growled loudly as her anger began to boil.

"Hey that's enough! Even if it is true and I'm some kind of alien from another planet or even if you are my older brother," he chuckled lightly under his breath. "It doesn't matter anyone who would do the horrible things you say is no brother of mine!" Then he pointed at himself. "My name is Son Goku and this is my home and you're not welcome here!" he yelled.

Kagome was impressed but Raditz wasn't as the humans went on saying that "Goku" was human no matter what.

He walked forward as he talked. "I fear it will take more then shouting to get me to leave," He laughed coming closer to her. "Powerful though we are, we saiyans have never been strong in numbers and once more our proud race was almost wiped out entirely when a meteor struck our home planet Vegeta," His voice was slightly sad but it didn't last long being as saiyans were warriors and believed emotions to be weakness, he turned his eyes narrowed an a light smirk on his lips. She didn't understand him. "There weren't any survivors, everyone was vaporized, that includes our mother and father Kakarot,"

Kagome growled remembering the day she watched her home planet be destroyed, as well as her mother and father with it. Raditz turned his dark eyes on her, his smirk large seeing he had touched a nerve.

Then he turned walking to stand not that far in front of Kakarot. "Counting you and Kagome there is only five of us left in the universes that are of saiyan descent. I was away on an assignment with another of our warriors when the meteor hit; we lived. A third saiyan also survived he had been sent to concur a distant planet just like you two were." He took a breath. "Recently we happened upon a inhabitable world that we think could fetch us a nice price, but there's one tiny problem. Even with all three of us it won't be an easy fight," He was looking at the helicopter as he talked. "And that's were you two come into the picture," he laughed evilly. "I'm disappointed at how low your power levels are but with the five of us together should be enough to be able to manage just fine," Raditz was now up close in Kakarot's face, he was easily over a foot taller then his younger brother.

"Stay away from me," Kakarot breathed, was nervous it was clear from how wild his aura was acted. Raditz only got closer causing Kakarot to jump back going to stand protectively in front of the others. "Back off," he yelled.

"Kakarot," Raditz breathed with a chuckle his lips still pulled up in a twisted smirk. "Can't you see, open your eyes you were born for this!" He laughed

"That ridicules, you can forget it, I'd rather die then help you murder a world full of people!" He yelled.

Raditz only laughed. "Really?" Then his dark eyes moved to the young child that coward into the arms of the blue haired woman.

"You know there's something I've been wondering. Is that your son, the brat behind the blue hair woman?" he asked pointing with his thumb at the crying boy.

"No it isn't," he lied. It wasn't even really a question one sniff of the boy's scent and it was obvious who the father was.

"You can't fool me," he laughed. "That boy has saiyan blood its no use trying to hide it from me I can see his tail from here," he laughed having pointed out the obvious.

"So what if he does!?" he yelled with a growl, it was clear he was getting angry at Raditz as his body shook violently and his eyes glowed with the fierceness that came from his saiyan blood.

"I wanted to reason with you but I can see you don't know what's best for your son," at that Kagome rushed to go protect the boy. She couldn't stand the thought of this bastard taking this innocent boy and turning him into a monster. "So I'm afraid I'm going to have to take him with me," While saying it he walked slowly towards to boy.

Kagome growled as she stood in front of them. She turned looking down at the frighten woman and the boy within her arms. "Please give him here I'll protect him," She whispered.

The woman looked up at her, her large lavender eyes wide and fearful. "Please we don't have much time," she hissed as she went to grab the boy. The woman didn't fight her and Kagome just had her hands on the boy when Raditz attacked Kakarot. Turning to look the boy slipped through her fingers as he raced towards his father.

"Wait kid! Come back!" She yelled trying to get his but it was too late and Ratitz grabbed the boy before she could.

"So like I said I'll be taking your son and if you want to see him alive again you'll do as your big brother tells you," he sneered while the boy cried loudly for his father as he dangled from the hand of the tall saiyan.

Kakarot looked to be in serous pain, he was fighting his own body to get to his son. "Damn you," he grunted in pain. He held his stomach, his white teeth grinding together as he forced himself to look at the bastard that had his son.

"we're family so I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about my offer. The choice is yours. But for your son's sack I hope you decide to join us. Still you should show me a gesture of you allegiance…Lets see…Oh I think I know just the thing," he smiled evilly. "Your going to slaughter a hundred human beings by this time tomorrow, if you have a taste for it feel free to kill more, stack the bodies over there on the beach,"

A look of horror came over Kakarot's face.

"I can't wait to see what fate you've chosen for your son, Kakarot. Now try not to worry I wont hurt my nephew unless I have to," He laughed madly in the boys face.

"No, please put me down please," the boy pleaded while crying heavily

"How dare you, you monster," Kagome roared.

"Please my dear I'm not that awful, you see I can be quit the lover when I want to be," he told her with a lusting gaze.

"I'd rather die than have you touch me," she yelled.

Raditz laughed, "Come now you'll think differently afterwards," the comment only made Kagome angrier as a loud growl left her throat.

He then turned his attention once more on Kakarot. "Just incase you've missed anything I'll say it one more time, if you want your boy back you'll eliminate one-hundred humans and bring them here before I return in twenty-four hours,"

The tide had raised almost drowning Kakarot as he fought to get up once more.

"If you do you'll then have the privilege of re-joining our race. If you don't and I come back and don't see a hundred dead humans, your son dies," Raditz sure was one for the dramatics.

"You coward he just a kid, leave him out of this," the monk yelled having swallowed his fear to spit that out.

"Goku would never kill anyone," the old man said, the woman agreeing with a yes.

"Oh I see, if your willing to let this die I could finish him off right now and Kakarot doesn't have to get his hands dirty,"

"Shut you mouth I'm get sick of hearing you talk. He heard you the first time and I don't think he'd so willingly let his own kid be killed and he wont do then I will, I was getting sick of it here anyways," Kagome growled her arms crossed over her chest hoping he would believe her lie.

"That's wonderful I'll see you tomorrow then, when I come back tomorrow for your decision the word I want to hear it yes," he laughed his body floating upward. "For your son's sack you shouldn't fight back. Your chi level is nothing compared to a real saiyans and your definitely no match for your older brother," He laughed while the boy cried out for his father screaming "DADDY!"

"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow Kakarot, see you then!" He yelled from above.

On his knees watching as his son was taken away from him Kakarot cried out his hand stretched outward towards his son so far above him. "GOHAN!" he tried to stand but fell to his knees the form of his son and his son's kidnapper vanishing in the distance. "Gohan!" he cried falling onto his hands and knees in the water.

Kagome's heart went out to him, she could feel his sadness as if it were her own, it also scent the air. She made her way silently over to his form, the human saying how sorry they were for not doing anything. She fell to her knees beside him and put her hand on his stomach were he had been hurt. It caused him to cry out in pain his arms barely holding him up.

"Get your hands off him!" The blue haired woman yelled.

"Yeah and watch him die!" she yelled back, this caused everyone to be quite. "If had been human Raditz knee would have ripped him in half even without power behind that attack. If I don't heal him now he'll die from internal bleeding," she told them.

She then went about ignoring them as she focused. "Kakarot I'm going to put you on your back, it's the easiest way for me to heal you,"

"N-no," he panted. "I-I need to get Gohan back," he then gave a cry of pain as he went to move.

"You idiot, what would you do when you got there?" she asked. "Die in front of your son? Raditz would only kill you and then take your son and turn him into a monster? Do you really want that?"

"B-but Gohan,"

"But nothing I'm going to heal you and then we can go after him," Being carful she slowly laid him on his back, but no mater how careful she was he still.

"Why? Why are you helping me when you said-" she cut him off.

"I lied," she told him.

~o.O~O.o~

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I needed him to leave so I could heal you," her answer was simple but left much to be answered. She closed her eyes, and when they opened, they weren't the blue they once had been they were a ruby pink. Looking at him her body began to sparkle, the power coming off her making her now purple black hair whip wildly around her.

Her hands that rested on his aching abdomen became warm soothing the pain that was there. Warmth spread through his body, making his senses tingle and his body hum with new power and strength. Her hands moved his body with the gentlest of care and tenderness. He felt his heart leap in his throat as her warm hands touched his skin, his body now hummed in another way at feeling them touch. The thing within his head howled in delight and demanded that they make her theirs.

The warmth that surrounded him, bring him peace and quieting the beast within his mind. He felt calm for the first time in a long time, his muscles relaxed and the tension left him almost completely.

Then it was gone, and it saddened him.

"There," She smiled her eyes blue once more and the glow gone. "Now lets go kick some ass!"

Who was this girl?

**wolfYLady: **_**there you go! I hope you like it I hope to update again soon but writing comes second. I hope you liked it, please review!**_


End file.
